<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosity Killed The Cat, Satisfaction Brought It Back by rdm2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045322">Curiosity Killed The Cat, Satisfaction Brought It Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2'>rdm2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A treaty changes everything [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Stuck in hole, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My oc's Morgan and Morlais spend a night together. Takes place during chapter 5 of Sealed with a Kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A treaty changes everything [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiosity Killed The Cat, Satisfaction Brought It Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fucking damn it." Morgan poked around her room. How far could those noble brats have gotten. She peers under her desk, not actually expecting them to be calls, but, fuck it all. This was like trying to find an ant's bollock on the beach.</p><p>"So do you want the good news or the bad news?" A voice behind her calls.</p><p>She turns around to see her newest crewmate leaning against her doorway. "Fuck it, I need some good news."</p><p>"We found the weddin."</p><p>"And the bad news?"</p><p>"Conway must have walked away from the door cause they managed to get into Iorveth's room. Roche says we're gonna need to take them with us, and let King Foltest deal with this mess."</p><p>"That motherfucker."</p><p>Morlais laughed, "I mean I'm not your king's biggest fan, but okay."</p><p>She shook her head, "Fucking Conway. Hold on a minute." She pokes her head out the door. "Roland!"</p><p>"Yes Captain?"</p><p>"Need you to get Conway to the brig and take his spot guarding the elf's cabin, the fucker let the brats sneak in there. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes Captain."</p><p>"Good." Morgan turned back into her cabin only to burst out laughing. Morlais had grown curious of a portal window in the ground she had, and had opened it up and well, managed to get stuck in it. </p><p>"Stuck?"</p><p>"I could use a hand? Please?"</p><p>"Poor spider-monkey." She walked over to him and slapped him on his ass. <br/>---<br/>Morlais yelped before shivering. Fuck, he wondered if that was on the table. "Or you could do that again?"</p><p>She chuckled, "You like that spider-monkey? Gonna be good for me if I punish you?" </p><p>"Yes captain. Please punish me." He squirmed in the hole he was stuck in, he was so glad there was no one in the gallery below. </p><p>"You wanna fuck or just want me to punish ya?"</p><p>"Oh fuck yes." She spanked him again. </p><p>"Gonna give me a real answer there?"</p><p>"Fuck me Captain, please? Promise I can be good." She rubbed his ass.</p><p>"Well then," he could feel her hands on his waist before she moved to his crotch teasing him as she undid his pants. He let out a moan and tried to move against her hand, only for her to smack his ass again. "Ah Morgan!"</p><p>"That's Captain to you." Another smack as she pulled his pants down exposing him fully.</p><p>"Captain!" </p><p>He moaned as she moved his legs apart, a finger tracing up his cock before tracing down it towards his cunt. Her finger dipped inside him teasing his clit. </p><p>"Ah, yes, please Captain!"</p><p>She continued teasing him while she grabbed his cock with her other hand stroking him hard.</p><p>"Gonna cum Captain."</p><p>She smacked his ass, "ask me first."</p><p>"Please Captain, please let me cum, wanna cum, please please, Captain."</p><p>"Good boy, cum for me."</p><p>He whimpered as he let himself release, falling limp against her.</p><p>"Alright let's get you out of there."<br/>---</p><p>Morgan had to give him a few yanks before he came loose. Falling back he fell on top of her.</p><p>"Why do you even have that hole there?"</p><p>"For food. Douglas sticks my meals there and pulls them up when I'm busy. What were you doing in there?"</p><p>"Got curious?"</p><p>She smirked at him, "well now you've been caught."</p><p>"Have I?" Morlais bolted up and ran hiding behind her desk. </p><p>She chuckled as she slowly crept toward him. "Oh does someone want to be chased?"</p><p>He bolted out and ran to the other side of the room. She followed after and they danced like this for a while until she managed to trip him back onto the bed. She jumped on top of him pinning him down.</p><p>"Gotcha."</p><p>He looked up at where he was pinned. "So you have. Whatcha gonna do about it?"</p><p>She moved his hands so that both were in one hand and began pulling off his armor with her other. He grinned at her as he began to try to slip her grasp. She let go of his armor and grabbed a hold off his hair, pulling his head back and biting his neck, worrying it into a nice hickey. She was rewarded by a deep moan trailing off into a whine and him stilling under her.</p><p>She leaned back up to see his eyes blown wide, "Stay."</p><p>"Yes Captain."</p><p>She glanced at her bedside table and got an idea. She released his hands and reached into it's top drawer pulling out a length of rope.</p><p>"Oh good boy," she smiled as she saw he hadn't moved his hands. "Anything not to take off?"</p><p>"My necklace." Morlais closed his eyes. She stroked his hair nodding.</p><p>She quickly removed the rest of his armor and tied his arms to the bed. </p><p>"Watch me," she said as she began removing her own clothes though it seemed she didn't need to as he kept his attention fixed upon her the whole time.</p><p>Looking down at her prize she was annoyed at the knock at the door.<br/>----<br/>Morlais watched as Morgan got up to answer the door, grabbing a bathrobe as she went. Licking his lips he shivered as he pulled on his bonds only to find she had bound him tight. He probably could get out of these if he needed to, but he was having too much fun.</p><p>As Morgan leaned inside the door to grab some extra cots, he caught a glimpse of Roche and that other dh'oine from earlier, the jumpy one. Jumpy did not sound happy, but Morgan wasn't having it.</p><p>"You know where the brig is if he keeps up his attitude problem. Conway is already down there for abandoning his post. I sent Roland over for guard duty instead," she shouted as she closed the door muttering "fucking noble brat."</p><p>"Wanna fuck me instead?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. She snorted, shaking her head as she walked back to him. Morgan shed her bathrobe as she climbed back upon the bed, straddling him. </p><p>"Now where were we?"</p><p>"The big bad Termarian Captain caught the poor lost Scoia'tael who wasn't even doing anything." He gave a pout.</p><p>"Oh?" She purred, stroking a hand down his chest, "did the 'poor Scoia'tael' never hear the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat?' Hmm?"</p><p>Morlais bucked his hips, "ah but don't you know? Satisfaction brought it back."</p><p>"Well then I know a way to leave them both very satisfied." She leaned over him and he shivered and gasped, throwing his head back as she slowly lowered himself onto his length.<br/>----</p><p>Fuck he felt good in her, she clenched on his length causing Morlais to moan. "Ah, good elf." She fucked herself on his cock bracing herself on his chest. </p><p>Morlais whined. "My throat, uh, your hands, please captain." He threw back his throat, looking at her pleadingly.</p><p>She had to still herself on him for a moment. "Yeah, fuck sure." She moved her hands up to his throat and pressed slightly, watching his face carefully. </p><p>The absolute euphoria on his face at this is what sends her over the edge. He whines as she pulls of him, too sensitive to stay on him.</p><p>"Shh, don't worry, I'll take care of you."</p><p>"Captain! I, need, please."</p><p>"I've got you." Morgan pulled a glass cock out of her bedside table and began teasing him with it. He gasped as she breached him as she swallowed him down, on hand on his hip to try to hold him down. Morlais let out a cry as he bucked, cuming down her throat before going limp, staring up at the ceiling dazed.<br/>----<br/>Morlais let out a barely audible, even by his ears, whine as Morgan walked away.</p><p>"Not going far, both of us need a cloth." She grabbed two cleaning herself up as she walked back over.</p><p>Morlais couldn't do much more than lay there exhausted as Morgan wiped him down, before untying him. She laid down next to him shifting around, and yawning. "You staying?" She asked.</p><p>He nodded, turning and curling up against him. He let out a soft sigh as she played with his hair, closing his eyes he slowly drifted off.</p><p>"Sleep tightly Spider-monkey."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>